The Party of the Year---NOT!
by TheNinjaAndTheTroll
Summary: All the characters of Cartoon Network gathered at Party Scraper, Young Justice included, to celebrate Cartoon Network's twentieth birthday. But what happens when the Cartoon Network makes a special announcement to their characters? Inspired by Why Cartoon Network is run by idiots by StrawberryKiwiBanana. There's no section for DCNation and it mostly about YJ so it's filed under YJ.


_Author's note, Katie: Was anyone else angry that DC nation is on another hiatus? D: I've been a part of the fandom for, like three months now and I waited those three months for the new Invasion episodes. We get new two ones and then suddenly we're struck another cliffhanger (Ironically ending with Wally and Dick again) before Cartoon Network acts like a little kid and says "It's MY birthday. DC nation shouldn't have to have some spotlight on MY birthday." and replaces it with Dragon: Riders of Berk and Johnny Test without even the producers of Young Justice knowing this for the rest of the month. I feel it's kind of Murphy's Law, considering my birthday was yesterday and I was like "Before the Dawn is totally my slightly late birthday present and I'm so happy because I'll get it before all my others :D" considering we couldn't celebrate it on my actual birthday and so I have to wait for my bday presents and then Cartoon Network has their birthday saturday and decides "Well, someone's totally not expecting this as a birthday present and we're going to show OUR shows instead." So, this is kinda a venting fanfic._

It was going to be the party of the year. Cartoon Network was celebrating their twentieth birthday and all the cast of the past and present shows were coming from their respective universes to the party.

"I can't wait to start this celebration of party!" Starfire said, clapping her hands together as the Teen Titians entered the party room.

"Booyah! It's going to be the best party month of the year!" Cyborg said, carrying a radio across his back. Many of the guests were there already, including the Justice League/Unlimited, the Green lanterns from GLTAS and the ThunderCats. That's when Young Justice came in, a bit more depressed than the others.

"Hey me!" Beast Boy from Teen Titians said, giving a high-five to YJ!Beastboy.

"Hi Also-me!" Gar grinned, smiling at his doppelganger.

"Dude, I thought  
you'd never make it! Aren't you, like, captured or something?" TT!Beastboy asked.

"Yeah, but everyone's coming including the villains." Gar replied, glaring over to the other side of the room.

The room was pretty much divided between the heroes and the villains. There was an uneasy tension as TT!Robin tried not to glare at Slade while talking to both YJ! and BTAS!Nightwings, and the girls of Young Justice were giving Kaldur dirty looks as he and his crew of young villains interacted with the Hive Five.

"Hello youngsters!" JL/U!Flash grinned, ruffling both his YJ! And TT! younger counterparts, both of the Kid Flashes glaring at him.

"Dude, not cool! I'm twenty-one now, remember?" Wally grumbled.

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" Flash!Flash asked.

"Everything, that's what! Artemis is now 'dead' to everyone and is on this dangerous mission that my best friend sent her on! Who knows? The next YJI episode could have her dead! I've been waiting; biting my fingernails, for when Before the Dawn comes out. I'm not sure if I should be excited or scared about it." Wally said, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, I know how you feel, I worry every time Jinx and I go crime fighting, that something's going to happen but our girls are tough. They're not going to go down without a fight." Kid Flash said, glancing over at Jinx who was talking with Cheshire.

Suddenly an alarm blared, grabbing everyone's attention to a TV screen where it showed the entire staff of Cartoon Networks, grinning like trolls.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE: DUE TO OUR BIRTHDAY, WE HAVE DECIDED TO TAKE DC NATION DOWN AND REPLACE IT WITH DRAGONS: RIDERS OF BERK AND JOHNNY TEST FOR THE REST OF THE OCTOBER MONTH. ALL YOUNG JUSTICE, GTLAS, THUNDERCATS, AND DC NATION SHORTS CAST MEMBERS ARE TO LEAVE THANK-YOU."

The TV screen went blank as everyone screamed in agony and protests to this announcement while the cast members of Johnny Test and Dragons: Riders of Berk awkwardly stood there.

"You can't do that! I've been captured for almost a whole week now! You know how long that is for speedsters?" Impulse called out.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to kill Aqualad?" Cheshire said, throwing a sais near Kaldur's head.

Then a fascinating thing happened. Young Justice, GLTAS, ThunderCats, and the DC Nations short cast members began walking to the exit door and leaving, without seemingly any control of their legs.

"NO! WAIT! I DON'T WANT TO GO! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY CANDY FROM THE CANDY BAR YET!" Gar cried as he clawed the wall, trying to stop himself.

The party room was then left with an awkward silence as everyone stared at the exit door. Another alarm blared with confetti and balloons coming from the ceiling to celebrate Cartoon Network's twentieth birthday. The TV screen went on again, this time all the staff members wearing party clothes.

"WELL? WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LET THE PARTY BEGIN!"

***Page Break***

SEVERAL HOURS LATER:

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE'RE NOT ONLY ON A HIATUS FOR OCTOBER BUT ON A HIATUS 'TILL JANUARY?!"

And that is the story of how the entire Cartoon Network got moded by an angry Martian, two speedsters, four archers, the Bat family and a scarab-controlling Blue Beetle.

-KatieTheTroll-

_Author's Note: Correct me if I'm wrong, Johnny has saved the world a few times (or something like that), right? Just checking. Also, I've watched both Johnny Test and Dragons: Riders of Berk before and they're both good shows, is just that, I love YJ more 3 Omgosh, I wrote this, calmed down, checked for further news on Young Justice and then I saw Cartoon Network's post that Young justice won't come back until January and I completely flipped. (AGAIN) Anyways, please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_


End file.
